pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon X'd Out
April 13-17, 2014: Ah, Pokemon X and Y, the friendliest and best graphics in a Pokemon game out there right? Well, it wasn't for me. I had been checking out ratings on the Pokemon X and Y. They seemed good, and the day it came out, I went to buy it. Once I got the game, it wasn't until I opened it that I was weirded out. The Cartridge had a giant black markered in "X" on the front. (See on right) I immediately thought it was a used game, and tried to take it back to the store. Once I arrived, I asked them if I could possibly have a return, and they said yes. I showed them the game, and they asked why, I showed them the cartridge and they told me to get out. I was confused, but I am obedient, so I followed their order and left. I decided to disregard the fact that the cartridge had an X through it, and play it anyway. I selected new game, and it started like anyother Pokemon game. I played through it, and yeah, it was normal. I don't know why there was an X through it. One day, the mail came earlier then expected and I went and got it. Normal things, bills, magazines, but there was a letter. "To Mr. Talo Comba." it said on the front, and I ripped it open. There was a list of kids who had X's through their faces on pictures, and my picture was at the bottom. I wondered what this meant, and next to my head it said, "Happy Training." I went on, and for a few days I felt watched, even at College, the store, restaraunts. I was very paranoid. A few days later I took a strole in the park, looking at my photo and the game. When I was suddenly attacked, bullets, and knives running at me. I ducked and ran away from that area. I threw the game and the photo on the ground, but I realized they knew my house adress. I went to the police department and asked for an adress change, and a safety guidance. They said okay, and then I sat there for hours waiting for my trainer. But I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was at my house, I got up and went in my living room, there, were Pokemon X playing, and the photo on the ground. April 19-25, 2015: Today I did some spring cleaning. While I was cleaning, I found my old copy of the Pokemon X game I was haunted by forever. It's been a year, and I still don't know who it was that was hunting me. The game was completely normal, but that was just a stall, so they could sneak attack you. Today I decided to bash the game open. Destroying it forever. Inside I found somehting very disturbing. A blinking light, and I smashed it. It was a tracker. That's how they knew... the box. I still owned it. They attached it to the box, and the game. That's how they knew what my new adress was! I wanted to figure out who these people were. I went to the police department and asked for an investigation to go out. I gave them the tracker, and they went out around the entire town. They came back with no evidence. This time I gave them both the box, and the game. So they would think that I was actually out. Nothing was to come of it, then I thought. "The picture!" I grabbed the photo and gave it to the police. This time, they didn't come back. But the items did, to my house. I gave more to the police, and all the photos now. They called in the SWAT team. The SWAT team went on it, and finally brought back something. One person. "The others escaped." one of the officers explained. We looked through countless books and photos, but no match was found. I looked at the photo list, and realized he was on it. "Wait a moment... He... he's dead." The SWAT looked at me strangley. "What are you going on about?" I pointed and yelled, "Look at the picture! He is dead! They... don't kill them... they take them, brain wash them, and are now criminals." The SWAT proceeded to take the kid to a mental help facillity, and in months he was healed. "So we're dealing with top notch KIDS to capture? Over a game?" the SWAT head member asked. "Yes, this is true." The SWAT team looked at me. "You're staying here, untill we capture these kids. I don't want anyone hurt." I stared at him. "This is madness... over a game." The SWAT team left, and was never heard of again. May 17, 2017: To this day... I fear that they will come back. They have police officers, and the SWAT team now, god bless we survive. I write in this diary today hoping... that we will live. Hoping... that w- To late for you, to late for all of you. If your reading this, you are next. Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game